Katie Black
|birthplace = Unnamed mountain village |death = 2019 |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 1.8 meters |eyes = Brown |era=NoHead era |masters= |apprentices= }} Katie Black (1974-2019) was a female Fobble, and the Mayor of New York City from 1991 to 2019. During the First NoHead War, Black became the judge in the Council of the Law whilst heading the Department of Justice. Through an edict from her office, Katie Black gave the police permission to kill bystanders if the situation called for it. After the war ended, Katie Black helped round up several NoHeads who survived the NoHead Cataclysm. Despite not wishing to be reelected, Black eventually gave in to the people’s wishes, and she was reelected in 2017, two years before the Second NoHead War. In the following year, Black concocted a plan to capture the Lunch Money Bandit. In 2019, Black would be captured by Rotta Hecks. However, the NoHeads were unable to leave, as police reinforcements arrived, leading to a heated sky battle. Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits, flew into the heart of the battle and successfully boarded the Wasp, where they freed the Mayor. Katie Black was safe in government hands. Shortly afterwards, she prepared for a fencing tournament with Sebiscuits, and it took place right after Operation: Purge. Katie Black arrived at the tournament and gave a brief announcement before Sebiscuits presided. During Sebiscuits’ announcement, it was revealed that he is now a NoHead, as was Rotta Hecks. Black immediately attempted to stop him, only to be killed by high-voltage lightning from Sebiscuits. Her death was considered a crippling blow to the government. Biography Early life Born in Mexico in 1974, Katie Black was the youngest daughter of Aurora and Joseph Black, and the sister of Megan Black, making her a part of a wealthy, influential family. Black grew up in an undisclosed location in the United States of America where her parents instilled in their children high virtues like self-sacrifice and care for the socially weak. Her family moved to New York City when she was young, and Black attended the best schools available to her, enjoying occasional class retreats to varied resorts nearby. In her youth she voluntarily helped to build the City Volcano, which would be a resort inside a volcano that was otherwise dangerous and did nothing positive for mankind. She also delighted in community service. After her training, she entered the Legislative Youth Program, where she met a young man named Saul Constancio. A brief, innocent relationship followed, but the pair parted ways when Constancio became an artist, and Black continued in politics. She never forgot her past or her heritage, however; even after she reached the top, Black still maintained her village’s tradition of painting the back of her shoulder with the village’s symbol, a small but notable sign of her dedication to her family. Becoming the Mayor Katie Black’s rise was meteoric — she had joined the Apprentice Legislature at age twelve and became a full Apprentice Legislator by age fourteen. During this time, she first met Shasta Shessaun, her workshop mentor. The two would meet again as politicians, and formed a close bond. By 1992, at the age of seventeen, Katie Black had been nominated to become the Mayor of New York City. She was extremely popular. She became involved in a relationship with Ian Leal. Leal’s father opposed the match, but it ended of its own accord when Katie Black accepted to enter the race to succeed the Mayor. Her bid for this had initially been suggested to her parents, and subsequently backed by the State Senator, who already knew much about Black. Once elected Mayor, Katie Black immediately gave a speech thanking everyone who supported her, revealing new and just laws that would be proposed, and making certain she would not take a second term and re-election was not in the question. She added that her third subject was so because she thought someone else could do better than she could. First NoHead War As Mayor, the regal and austere Katie Black had a cadre of bodyguards. Although all of them were male, Black invited three females to join their ranks. This may have been done so Black could feel that her ranks were equal in fairness and potential, though this is not confirmed. The guards were devised by the State Senator himself, who insisted that Black be trained in self-defense and weapons usage. After Mr. Stupid NoHead established his evil Empire, Black presumably stood down from her post, as she otherwise would have been killed refusing. But there is a possibility that she went into hiding. Between the wars After the war ended, Katie Black helped round up several NoHeads who survived the NoHead Cataclysm. In the mix, she was also approached by Baron Nolan Coulson while she was inside the Town Hall, who asked her to put a bounty hunter named Avara on trial. In the morning, Black ensured Avara was tried. Despite not wishing to be reelected as Mayor, Black eventually gave in to the people’s wishes, and she was soon reelected in 2017. In the following year, Black would meet the cousin of Cygnus Evans, not knowing the latter would succeed her as Mayor during the imminent war. Evans requested that the Lunch Money Bandit be stopped, and Black promised to do what she could to ensure the Lunch Money Bandit’s arrest. Second NoHead War During the Second NoHead War, Katie Black became the judge in the Council of the Law whilst heading the Department of Justice. Like her mother, Black spent much of her life in her career. Through an edict from her office, Katie Black gave the Police Grand Army permission to kill bystanders if they were in the way or the situation called for it. Kidnapping Katie Black was typing a document in her office when the NoHeads broke in. During the chaos of the battle, Black was spirited away to her bunker with Mr. Stupid NoHead in close pursuit, killing many of her bodyguards and police on the way. However, she was ultimately abducted. Baby Intelligence was ordered to Mr. Stupid NoHead’s home, the Wasp, from the MBH where he set out to rescue the Mayor. During the search, Sebiscuits Cardarphen joined him. They eventually found Black, bound to a chair in the detention unit of the Wasp. Before they could rescue her, however, NoHead appeared and the three of them dueled. Mr. Stupid NoHead was aware that this duel was meant to rescue Katie Black. As they dueled, Black silently cheered the babies on. Baby Intelligence was rendered unconscious while battling NoHead, but Sebiscuits continued to fight. When Sebiscuits disarmed the villain and had him down on his knees with both NoHead’s sword and his own crossed at his neck, Black was ecstatic and broke her silence, urging the baby to kill NoHead. However, Sebiscuits argued that he should not murder a defenseless prisoner in cold blood. Black continued to goad Cardarphen to finish NoHead off, and he finally gave into his hate of the criminal and slashed at the villain’s throat, however, NoHead triggered a hidden jetpack and escaped. This was a victory for Black. She offered to carry an unconscious Baby Intelligence as they left. Black nearly ended up killed when the Wasp sunk into the sky above town, with only Sebiscuits’ quick piloting skills of the doomed vessel saving her. Shortly after the battle, Katie Black contacted the Senator informing him that thanks to the S.M.S.B., she was all right. She also told him Baby Intelligence’s vision worried her, and informed him that the NoHeads would meet their end soon, thanks to Cardarphen and Baby Intelligence. When the Senator protested that Baby Intelligence was just a baby and couldn’t defeat the world’s strongest threat ever, Black reminded him that it was he who saved Earth from an alien attack. The day after the Battle of the Wasp, Black made a rule stating that if the NoHeads attacked again, everyone had to get underground. The rule was personally written by Black but given to her assistant to introduce. It nominally transferred command of the police to the S.M.S.B., but Baby Intelligence would not have it. It also placed the Mayor in direct command of a fraction of the Grand Army, so if the NoHeads attacked again, they would be prepared. The Fencing Tournament, Operation: Purge, and death In the week after Katie Black’s rescue, Sebiscuits planned a fencing tournament with the Mayor. Black told him it could be in the Town Hall, if she got the approval of the State Senator. Sebiscuits suggested they select the percise date first, and Black said it should be hosted in the following month. That following night, Black contacted the State Senator and asked for permission to use the Town Hall as the setting of the tournament. The Senator authorized this. Black traveled to the MBH personally to inform Sebiscuits of this. Baby Intelligence allowed her to speak with him in his private quarters. Black went there and informed Sebiscuits that she had the State Senator’s permission. They proceeded to discuss several aspects of the tournament and what to do to prepare for the event. They also made posters together, though Black had not drawn anything for several months. After Operation: Purge, which caused Katie Black nothing short of depression, Sebiscuits told her they should still hold the Swordfighting Tournament, which would be held in the Town Hall, to provide some cheer. Meanwhile, Baby Intelligence realized the tournament was a trap. Katie Black arrived at the tournament and gave a brief announcement before Sebiscuits Cardarphen presided. During Sebiscuits’ announcement of the tournament’s winners, it was revealed that he is now a NoHead, and he summoned Rotta Hecks on stage to reveal the same. Black immediately attempted to stop him by ordering the townspeople to evacuate. However, Cardarphen fired high-voltage lightning at her, killing her immediately. Legacy Katie Black’s death was considered a crippling blow to the government during the Second NoHead War. Eventually, however, she would be replaced by Evans. Personality and traits Katie Black took to heart the lessons of self-sacrifice that had been taught her by her parents, and throughout her life she continued to do what was best for her people and the government she believed in, without thought of herself. Her sister sometimes scolded her for this attitude. She rarely gave in to personal desires, such as at a young age denying Ian Leal her affection, saying that New York City needed her more than he did. She was compassionate, always considering other people before herself, and she stood firm in what she believed in. She was also a persuasive and extremely empathetic speaker, as evidenced by her speeches as the Mayor, particularly when she opposed the escalating violence of the Second NoHead War. She was even willing to doubt the government in its later years, because of how far it had fallen short of its duty thanks to the First NoHead War. It was partly because of her firm belief in democracy and her genuine care for her people that her election for Mayor of New York City was a landslide. Katie Black matured quickly, as evidenced by her quick rise to political heights at a very young age, reaching Mayor at only seventeen years old. Though responsible, she was a strong-willed person, who continued to do what she believed to be correct and right despite those closest to her standing against her. She also refused heightened security, even after blatant attacks on her life during her time as Mayor, going so far as to cover security cameras. Her strong will and self-restraint were very strong. Throughout her entire life, she remained loyal as the Mayor to her people, and continually urged her assistant to stay loyal as well. Relationships Romances Saul Constancio While Katie Black was in the Legislative Youth Program, she met a young man named Saul Constancio. A brief, innocent relationship would follow. Ultimately, the pair parted ways when Constancio became an artist, and Black continued in politics. She never forgot about him. Ian Leal In 1990, Katie Black became involved in a relationship with Ian Leal, despite opposition from Leal’s father. Still, it ended of its own accord when Black entered the race to succeed the Mayor. Shasta Shessaun In 1987, while she was in the Apprentice Legislature, Katie Black first met Shasta Shessaun, who had been assigned as her workshop mentor. The two would reunite as politicians, and formed a close bond together. Baby Intelligence , a friend.]] Baby Intelligence initially respected Katie Black for her clean slate and high morale. In 2019, Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits both engaged in a rescue mission to save Black who was being held prisoner aboard Mr. Stupid NoHead’s ship. The two babies were able to board the ship and find the Mayor and Mr. Stupid NoHead in the detention chamber. Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits fought NoHead, but Intelligence was knocked unconscious. A wile later, Baby Intelligence regained consciousness and he was able to help the Mayor escape the ship. After this event, Black was very impressed, even making an amend for the police to come directly under Baby Intelligence’s control, though Baby Intelligence would not have it. Evans family In 2018, Black met the cousin of Cygnus Evans, not knowing the latter would succeed her as Mayor. Evans requested that the Lunch Money Bandit be stopped, and Black promised to do what she could to ensure Cygnus’ arrest. Etymology *Katie is derived from Katherine, which itself is derived from the Greek name Αικατερίνη, from the name of the goddess Hecate (who is the goddess of magic). It could be related to Greek αικία (aikia), meaning “torture”, which is relevant, considering Mr. Stupid NoHead very likely tortured her aboard the Wasp when she was captured by him in 2019. Behind the scenes The origins of the name are unclear, though the name is a convenient mix between the names of female popstars Katy Perry and Rebecca Black. While D. Isaac Thomas is a fan of both, it is unknown whether or not this was the origin of her name, or more likely a coincidence. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:1974 births Category:2019 deaths Category:5 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Black family Category:Deaths by lightning Category:Department of Justice personnel Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Killed by Sebiscuits Cardarphen Category:Mayors Category:Mexican individuals Category:Second War casualties Category:Squibs